Pourquoi?
by ChemicalXMels
Summary: artemis fowl est tomber gravement malade est ce que Holly va reussir a le sauver ?Chapitre 2 arriver ,et capitre 1 améliorer PLEASE REVIEW
1. pourquoi

Avertissement : Mortalité de personnages principaux.Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eoin Colfer(dommage)et c'est personnage son fictif et n'existe pas (re dommage)

Histoire Angst/suspense /drame ceci est mon premier fanfics alors dites moi ce que vous en penser.

**Pourquoi ?**

Manoir des Fowl Dublin Irlande :  
Assit devant son ordinateur Artemis fowl surveillais la procédure des opérations la version 2 .0 de son logiciel de piratage. Il était en train de détourné l'argent de plusieurs multinational dans son compte et celui de la famille. C'était son nouveau projet il pensait qu'il est préférable pour l'écologie que certaine de c'est entreprisse déclare faillite et inutile de préciser que l'on pouvait compter sur lui pour les envoyer dans cette voie. Habituellement cela l'excitait énormément, mais il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer car l'adolescent venait de retrouver la mémoire. Apprendre le mal qu'il avais fait étonnamment le déprimais pourquoi? Pourquoi?. De plus Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, le jeune garçon avait été malade durant la semaine, il allait mieux mais ...on aurais dit que son état s'étais aggraver en 2 seconde : il était étourdi, il avait la migraine et la douleur ne cessait de s'accroître. Soudain une voie le fit sursauter :- -_monsieur vous aller bie_nc'était Butler -_oui Butler ne vous en faite pas je..._subitement il sentit sa vue s'obstruer de tache noire comme un virus d'ordinateur -_finalement ...je _il ne pu continuer, il s'évanoui

**Hôpital d'Irlande :**

Deux infirmières discutaient durant leur pose.

- cela va faire 10 heures en ligne que je travaille, je suis complètement épuiser

-moi aussi, le pire c'est que si une urgence arrive, on va être obliger d'y aller

-tu n'aurais pas du dire ça

-pourqu...

Elle ne pu continuer car un ambulancier arriva en trombe dans la salle.

-nous avons une urgence il faut une chambre immédiatement suivez-moi!

l'infirmière soupira commença à le suivre en courant et regarda sa collègue

-pour ça ...désoler mais il ne reste pas une seule chambre de libre il...

-Ho non l'interrompit l'ambulancier savez-vous qui est le patient ?

-non ! Dit-le! On n'a pas jusqu'à minuit!

-Artemis Fowl II

Les deux infirmières pâlir et frissonnaière tout le monde connaissait la réputation des fowl et surtout celle du dernier de la ligner.

-t'a raison ...on lui trouve une chambre.

**Centre d'opération FAR**

**Haven-Ville, monde sous terrain:**

Foaly appela le capitaine Short

-Holly pouvez–vous venir c'est urgent.

-j'arrive répondit le capitaine short elle remarqua avec inquiétude que la voie du centaure avait perdu son habituelle désinvolture.

Que ce passe t-il Foaly ?

Il leva les yeux de ses ordinateurs

-quelqu'un vous a vu entre ? ...Non plutôt Root vous a vu entré?

Non je ne crois pas ...il se passe qu'elle que chose de grave? Foaly lui répondit sarcastiquement non seulement fowl c'est retrouver à l'hôpital

Holly crue que son cœur s'arrêtais de battre vous rigoler j'espère

-Hélas non soupira le centaure,il s'est évanoui et il n'a pas l'air bien du tout je dirais

même plus il est dans un état critique .

-On peut me trouver un alibi il faut que j'aille le retrouver !

No problemo répondit Foaly

- en ce momentvous êtes à Tara en train de surveiller les fées qui vont danser à la pleine lune Holly pris son Neutrino et une paire d'aille Colibri et s'enfuie

–Merci Foaly je vous dois une caisse de carotte

étrange pensa Foaly je croyais qu'elle détestait le jeune Fowl

**Hôpital d'Irlande **

**Chambre d'Artemis Fowl** :

Artemis ouvrit lentement les yeux et les refermis aussitôt à cause de la clarté aveuglante. Apparemment il n'était pas chez lui mais dans un hôpital. On lui avait mis un masque a oxygène et un catétaire étais insérer dans son bras. Il refit une autre tentative, cette fois-ci il réussi à garder les yeux ouverts. Butler et Juliet étais assis a ses coté lorsqu'ils virent qu'il était réveiller, ils se levèrent, Juliet couru chercher l'infirmière et  
Butler s'approcha. Bonjour monsieur vous étés enfin réveiller. Vous vous sentez bien ?

Artemis ne répondit rien il n 'en avait pas la force et il avait ce masque a oxygène... Une infirmière arriva suivi de juliet

-Alors comment va notre jeune malade ? Hum...je vais t'enlever se masque. Te sent-tu encore étourdit ?

-Non, ça va murmura très faiblement l'adolescent une fois qu'il eu la bouche libre. Il se tourna en suite vers les appareilles médicaux et fronça les sourcils sa pression était anormalement élever.

-Que c'est t il passer demanda Artemis

Juliet lui répondit;- Tu as perdu connaissance...c'est fou ce que tu nous as fait peur !

L'infirmière pris le relais

- nous t'avons examiner mais nous allons te faire passer une autre batterie de test. Simple

vérification.

Il fit un mince sourire -je vais bien ne vous en fait pas

ce qui devait s'avérer un très gros mensonge car une douleur intense subsistais dans sa gorge et ses poumons...il savait...

le soir 5 heures plus tard :

Le pauvre Artemis n'arrêtait pas de tousser, il était très malade. Les infirmières et les médecins couraient dans tout les sens. On lui administrait toute sorte de médicament mais rien ne marchais.

Le garçon avait impression qu'on le brûlait de l'intérieur il avait de plus en plus de difficulté a respirer même certaine fois il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. La douleur était si atroce qu'il était sur qu'il allait mourir.

**Bureaux du médecin** :

En raison de l'état de leur fils monsieur et madame Fowl furent réveiller et appeler à l'hôpital. Le médecin les convoqua dans son bureau.

-Bon...j'ai une bonne et une très mauvaise nouvelle (N/A sa quand il disse ça sa veut dire

j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle point ) vous annoncez hum ... le médecin hésita il ne voulais pas se retrouver poursuivi par la mafia seulement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas a soigner le fils d'une des plus grandes familles de la pègre internationale.

s'il vous plaît dites moi ce qu'a mon petit Arty dit Angeline

Hé bien la mauvaise...il a une maladie très rare...une sorte de tumeur s'est former dans sa gorge se qui entraîne une dysfonction des voies respiratoire ...le pro...problème c'est que le tout est à un stade très avancer si nous opérions ont risquerait de détruire des organes vitaux car la tumeur est très mal placer . Autrement dit c'est pratiquement...incurable...il ne peut même pas être soigner par la chimiothérapie ...je suis désoler.

Artemis Fowl Sr pris sa femme dans ses bras et celle-ci commença à sangloter.

-non non pas Arty non c'est injuste pourquoi? Pourquoi?

M. Fowl déclara

-Vous avez dit qu'il y avait une bonne nouvelle? !

-oui avoua le médecin, certaine fois une tumeur peu disparaître du jour au lendemain et le patient est guéris. C'est cas sont extrêmement rare...mais il a un espoir.

Il Angeline ne cessait de pleurer.

-peu-t-on voir notre fils ?

-pas maintenant j'en ai bien peur, mais plus tard ...s'il est mieux vous pourrez ...voulez vous rester ou bien ...Angeline l'interrompis

-il n'est pas question que nous abandonnions notre fils quand il en a besoin !!!

-d'accord nous allons vous donner une chambre et nous vous préviendrons s'il va mieux. Le docteur fut très surpris la famille Fowl ressemblais a une famille normale, très attacher a leur enfant .

**centre d'opération des FAR**

**Haven-ville, monde sous terrain**

Holly se demandais pourquoi elle voulait absolument aller sauver Artemis , il avait beau être devenue presque amis ...ce n'était qu'un être de boue...

Elle etait peu –t-être devenue folle mais il fallais qu'elle le sauve. Elle pénétra dans la navette et mis les gaz a fond

**hôpital d'Irlande 1semaine plus tard**

**chambre d'Artemis Fowl :**

L'état du jeune Fowl se stabilisa finalement. Mais il savait qu'il ne lui restais pas beaucoup de temps car parfois...non plutôt souvent il avait des crises. Par contre ses parents et les Butler s'occupaient bien de lui et cela le rassurait. Sa mort le fessais réfléchir a propos de se qu'il avait fait et de qu'il était . Il savait pertinemment q'Holly pouvait le sauver mais pourquoi elle ferait ça pourquoi? ... Un soir il fut réveiller par un bruit qui venaient de la fenêtre. Il vit un léger scintillement

-Holly? Murmura t-il c'est vous ?

Elfe désactiva son bouclier et regarda à travers la fenêtre ouverte son ex. ennemie. Il était plus pale que d'habitude et il avait l'aire 100 fois plus fragile.

-salut Fowl je peux entrer?

-bien sur capitaine que (il toussa)me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?Holly s'approcha du lit d'Artemis

-on m'a dit que vous étiez malade et je suis venue...voir si je peu te guérir.

(il toussa encore et encore )

-Holly ...j'ai pris une décision ...ce n'ai pas pour rien que je suis si malade ...il vaut mieux que personne ne me guérisse.

-PARDON !? Cria Holly folle d'inquiétude. Artemis je vais vous guérir sur-le-champ ...

Artemis regarda le capitaine dans les yeux.

-Non-Holly la terre n'a pas besoin d'un monstre comme moi je vous interdis de me guérir ...

Holly savait que sans son accord elle ne pouvait le soigner. Si cela se produisait elle aurait l'impression d'être responsable de sa mort cette idée l'horrifiait encore plus que la mort elle-même

-mais v...tu n'es pas un monstre !!!Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Nous sommes amis. Artemis je t'en supplie ne faite pas ça ! Tout le monde a le droit a une deuxième chance!

des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues

-Holly si tu es mon amie ne te culpabiliser pas (il toussa encore)excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai fait subire a toi et au FAR ........au revoir Holly!

-Artemis NON!

Il se mit à tousser sans arrêts il n'arrivait plus a respirer. Des infirmières accourre le capitaine short du réactiver sont bouclier.et ...assister impuissante a la scène. Elle était si triste qu'elle n'entendait que des mots mélanger

-BIP...BIP vite! .....BIp.... Vite! Bip... Dépêcher...l'oxygène ...ses parent !... non !on le PERD ...bip....dépêcher il ne peu PLUS respirer...bip ... réveiller le médecin ...ON LE PERD ... bip bip

bbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppppppppp... vite les tentatives de réanimation!!! ...

Holly n'en croyaient pas ses oreilles elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler...tout ça c'est de ma faute ...ma faute pensa t-elle

En entendant le hurlement hystérique de la mère d'Artemis sa culpabilité doubla. pourquoi...pourquoi?tout s'était passer si vite elle n'avait pas pu réagir

Cette simple question allait la hanter toute sa vie

Pourquoi?

Qu'en penser vous ??? il se peu que je change le texte ou que je crée un autre chapitre je sais pas encore sa dépend de vous

**PLEASE REVIEW**!!!!!!!


	2. enterment

Voilà le 2e chapitre qui est l'enterrement d'Artemis alors préparer vos boite de mouchoir lol   
Chapitre 2 

L'enterrement :

On était en train de mettre le petit cercueil en terre. D'un coté se tenais les parents du défunt garçon: Angeline Fowl et Artemis Fowl Sr ainsi que ses gardes du corps(et amis) Juliet et Butler. De l'autre coté se trouvait plusieurs parent et amis de la famille Fowl ainsi quelques jeunes gens de St-Bartleby. Du moins cela était les personnes visibles; car non loin 4 légers scintillements étaient présents. Des fées: Holly Short, Julius Root, Baround et Grub Klep sans oublier Foaly.

Holly se tenait à l'écart car elle se sentait toujours coupable de la mort d'Artemis ...elle aurait pu ...elle aurait du le sauver!

–Artemis...pourquoi? Murmura t-elle tandis que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Foaly alla la rejoindre et mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Holly cessez de vous torturer ainsi...Artemis avait fait son chois ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Je sais...mais...j'aurais pu le guérir malgré son interdiction!

-Mais tu aurais perdu tes pouvoirs magiques donc ton travaille et...

-peut-être mais la j'ai perdu bien plus! J'ai ...j'ai perdu ...un...un ami! Elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains et sanglota. Foaly avait lui aussi une terrible envie de pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas car, les centaures n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, il ne pouvait donc pas activer de bouclier ,alors ont l'avait habillé d'une feuille de camouflage qui se court-circuitait au contacte de l'eau...c'était bien sa chance...il devrait remédier à ce problème

-Holly vous vous souvenez de la première fois que vous l'avez rencontrer? vous souvenez de ce qu'il avait fait subir à vous et au FAR.

-bien sur que je m'en souviens mais, malgré tout ça nous étions devenus amis...je sais que c'était un criminel ...et un être de boue...mais il n'était pas si méchant ...peu importe ce qu'il a fait...il ne méritais pas ça...personne ne le mérite

pour la consoler Foaly la serra dans ses bras ...elle semblait totalement inconsolable

Butler n'avait jamais été aussi triste. D'habitude la perte d'un principal était moyennement dure pour un garde du corps mais, pour lui perdre Artemis c'était comme perdre un ami, un petit frère ou un fils. Pendant 14 ans il ne s'était jamais séparer de son jeune maître. De plus il était mort d'une façon si injuste...il avait été impossible pour Butler de le sauver... il pouvait le défendre contre les ennemies mais pas contre les maladies. Il jeta un regard a sa sœur qui était près de lui, elle aussi semblait anéantie. Mais il se dit que la personne la plus triste était sûrement la pauvre Angeline Fowl.

Les gens dissent que perdre un enfant est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une personne. Angeline ne pouvait dire le contraire. Son monde venait de s'effondrer. L'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde...qu'elle avait élever était partit ...pour toujours...mort...et jamais elle ne le reverrait...pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-t-on enlever son bien le plus précieux!?Lorsque son mari avait été porté disparue elle avait été si triste qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait en mourir ...mais la perte de son fils ...la chair de sa chair ...était milles fois pire encore...

Le père d'Artemis pour sa part se sentait plus coupable car jamais il ne s'était vraiment occuper d'Artemis. Il était trop préoccuper par les affaires et ses crimes qui servaient recueillir de l'or de l'argent(sens monnaie)...en fait...tout ce temps sans s'en rendre compte il avait eu sous les yeux un vrai trésor...son fils.

Il s'en voulait à mort de ne s'être jamais préoccuper du génie de son garçon. Artemis 1er se souvins d'un jour ou sa femme était venue lui parler

-chéri, il faudrait faire passer à Arty un test d'intelligence il a l'air vraiment plus brillant que la normale! Il a quelque mois et il marche et parle déjà couramment

-Angeline je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait passer un test ...ce n'est PAS vraiment important ...

(Artemis 1 ans )Papa ! Papa ! le petit garçon s'approcha de son père qui était dans son bureau

-Artemis mais que fait-tu ici ? Répondis son père en lui caressent la tête- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir me déranger.

-je ne voulais que dire bonjours(cute face)

-Bon bon d'accord bonjours mais maintenant sois gentil va rejoindre Butler

-oui père, désoler (sad face)

tant d'autre image de son fils lui vient en tête :le jour ou il a fais ses premier pas ,le jour ou Artemis avait voulu lui montrer une de ses inventions et qu'il l'avait totalement ignorer ,

Chaque souvenir le déchirait. Lorsqu'il avait été enlevé par la mafia russe il s'était promis de devenir le père qu'il aurait du être...mais...il n'a pas eu le temps ...maintenant il était trop tard...

Beaucoup trop tard...

Qu'en pensez-vous? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

A la demande de...2 personne...il y aura un chapitre en extra : le point de vue d'Artemis et les flashs back Avertissement : ça va être moins triste(J'en connais qui vont être content lol) Voici un extrais :   
Chapitre 3 

**Mort ou presque... :**

**Docteur J Aragon (narrateur) : **Ceci était les points de vue des parents et amis d'Artemis ce garçon qui avait été si solitaire...ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement...cela fera la con...

**Une voie** : Hé ho! MON point de vue on l'oublie !!!

**Docteur J Aragon : **Qui...qui est-la ?!

Artemis fowl : C'est moi ! ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort que j'ai pas le droit de m'expliquer et de raconter ma version des fait. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si vous voulez la SUITE ou si vous n'avez PAS aimé ou si vous avez AIMÉ REVIEWEZ !!!


End file.
